dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fujiwara Tatsuya
Perfil thumb|250px|Fujiwara Tatsuya *'Nombre:' 藤原 竜也 (ふじわら たつや) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Fujiwara Tatsuya *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Saitama, Japón *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposa y un hijo *'Agencia:' Horipro Dramas * Taiyou wa Ugokanai (WOWOW, 2020) * Atarashi Osama 2 (Paravi, 2019) * Atarashii Osama (TBS, 2019) * Seirei no Moribito 3 (NHK, 2017) * Reverse (TBS, 2017) * Seirei no Moribito 2 (NHK, 2016) * Ningen no Shomei SP (TV Asahi, 2017) * Soshite, Dare mo Inaku Natta (NTV, 2016) * Seirei no Moribito (NHK, 2016) * Kaitei no Kimi e (NHK, 2016) * ST Aka to Shiro no Sosa File (NTV, 2014) * ST Keishichou Kagaku Tokusouchan (NTV,2013) * Piece Vote (NTV, 2011) * Brutus No Shinzo (Fuji TV, 2011) * Ikon Ari ~ Meiji Juusan-nen Saigo no Adauchi (TV Asahi, 2011) * Ojiichan wa 25-sai (TBS, 2010) * Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) * Tokyo Daikushu (NTV, 2008) * Shinsengumi!! Hijikata Toshizo saigo no ichi-nichi (NHK, 2006) * Sengoku Jieitai (NTV, 2006) * Furuhata Ninzaburo Final (Fuji TV, 2006, ep40) * Akai Giwaku (TBS, 2005) * Yatsuhakamura (Fuji TV, 2004) * Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) * Ai Nante Irane Yo, Natsu (TBS, 2002) * Kamaitachi no Yoru (2002) * Shin Hoshi no Kinka (NTV, 2001) * Ikutsumo no Umi wo Koete (NTV, 2001) * Satoshi no Seishun (TBS, 2001) * Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta Koto (TBS, 2000) * Tengoku no Kiss (TV Asahi, 1999) * LxIxVxE (TBS, 1999) * Sotsugyo Ryoko (NTV, 1999) * Border (NTV, 1999) * Seiki Matsu no Shi (NTV, 1998) * Change! (TV Asahi, 1998) * Koritsuku Natsu (NTV, 1998) * Rakuen e no Hashi (NTV, 1998) * Cyber Bishoujo Teromea (TV Asahi, 1998) * San Shimai Tantei Dan (NTV, 1998) * Aishi Suginakute Yokatta (TV Asahi, 1998) * Sore Ga Kotae Da! (Fuji TV, 1997) Películas *Taiyo wa Ugokanai (2020) *Kaiji Final Game (2020) *Ningen Shikkaku (2019) *Diner (2019) *Million Dollar Man (2018) *Nakimushi Shottan no Kiseki (2018) *Memoirs of a Murderer (2017) *Death Note: Light Up The New World (2016) *Boku Dake ga Inai Machi (2016) *Tankentai no Eiko (2015) *ST Aka to Shiro no Sosa Fairu (2015) *Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends (2014) *Rurouni Kenshin:The Great Kyoto Fire Arc (2014) *Monsterz (2014) *One Third (2014) *Kamisama no Karute 2 (2014) *Wara no Tate (2013) *I'm Flash! (2012) *Welcome Home, Hayabusa (2012) *Kaiji 2 (2011) *A Man With Style \ Azemichi no Dandy (2011) *The Incite Mill - 7 Day Death Game - (2010) *Kimi ga Odoru, Natsu (2010) *Parade (2010) *Kaiji: The Ultimate Gambler (2009) *ZEN (2009) *Snakes and Earrings (2008, cameo) *Chamaleon (2008) *Death Note: The Last Name (2006) *Death Note (2006) *Moonlight Jellyfish (2004) *Battle Royale II (2003) *Junk & Funk (2002) *Sabu (2002) *Battle Royale (2000) *Kamen Gakuen (2000) Actor de voz * Phantom of the Kill: Zero kara no Hangyaku (2016)- Zero * Pokemon the Movie XY: Ring no Choumajin Hoopa (2015) - Barza * Pokemon XY: Odemashi Ko Majin Hoopa (2015) - Barza * Karigurashi no Arrietty (2010) - Spiller Doblaje * Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Jake Morrison * Iris (2010) - Kim Hyun Joong * Stuart Little 3 (2006) - Stuart * Stuart Little 2 (2002) - Stuart * The Emperor's New Groove (2001) - Cusco * Stuart Little 1 (2000) - Stuart Anuncios *Square Enix Dragon Quest XI (2017) *Kao Healthya (2016-2017) *Sompo Japan Nipponkoa (2015) *Sky Co., Ltd. (2015) *JRA-VAN (2015) *Glico (2011) *Kirin Brewery (2010) *Chichibu Tourism Ambassador (2009) *Primary New Caledonia Tourism Goodwill Ambassador (2006) *Dia construction (2004-2005) *Toyo Suisan Kaisha, Ltd. (2004) *Kodansha (2004) *Coca Cola (2000) *House Foods (1999-2000) *The Legend of Zelda (1998) Premios *'2017 93rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Reverse *'2011 37th Broadcasting Culture Foundation Award:' Acting Award. *'2009 18th Japanese Professional Movie Awards:' Best Actor Award. *'2004 27th Japan Academy Award:' Nominación como Mejor Actor por Battle Royale II. *'2004 11th Yomiuri Stage Award:' Haruko Sugimura Award. *'2004 3rd Asahi Stage Art Award:' Terayama Shuji Award. *'2004 38th Kinokuniya Stage Prize:' Personal Award. *'2001 24th Japan Academy Prize:' Novato del año por Battle Royale *'2001 44th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Artista revelación por Battle Royale y Kamen Gakuen *'2000 43rd Blue Ribbon Award:' Rookie of the Year. *'2000 37th Golden Arrow Award:' Theatre Award. *'1999 36th Golden Arrow Award:' Rookie of the Year Award. Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1997 *'Educación:' **Chichibu Shiritsu Chichibu Daini Junior High School **Horikoshi High School *'Familia:' Padres, hermana mayor, hermano mayor, esposa e hijo *'Aficiones:' Fútbol *'Especialidades:' Natación *'Comida favorita:' Pulpo *'Escritor favorito:' Haruki Murakami *'Manga favorito:' Sakigake!! Otokojuku *'Fanclub:''' DRAGON aRROWS *Siempre le ha gustado actuar desde que era un niño pequeño, y comenzó su carrera trabajando en los teatros. *Sufre de acrofobia (miedo a las alturas). *Fuma. *En 2007 , durante 5 meses , Tatsuya se trasladó a Inglaterra para estudiar el idioma Inglés y asistir a diversas producciones teatrales de todo el Reino Unido. *Hizo el doblaje de Hyun Joon (Lee Byung Hun) en la distribución japonesa del drama coreano IRIS. *El 31 de mayo de 2013, el actor Tatsuya Fujiwara llevó a cabo una conferencia de prensa y anunció que se va a casar con su novia no celebridad que es 3 años mayor que él. Vestido con un traje negro, Fujiwara informó con una sonrisa: "A pesar de que este es un asunto privado, me gustaría hacer un anuncio a los aficionados que me voy a casar este año a una mujer que he estado saliendo desde hace 9 años. " *Según se informa, Fujiwara conoció a la mujer a través de un amigo en común en el verano de 2004, y comenzaron a salir poco después. *En cuanto a su decisión sobre el matrimonio, él comentó: "Es un buen momento ya que este año sería el 10º año desde que empezamos a salir. Ella me ha apoyado durante mis tiempos difíciles con la actuación y filmación, así que pensé que es el tiempo (para el matrimonio) ". También habló sobre los últimos 9 años, "Para mí, fue un parpadeo del ojo. Estoy agradecido por estar con alguien como yo para este tiempo." De acuerdo con Fujiwara, que ya han estado viviendo juntos durante los últimos 6 años. "Ella es una persona modesta y amable. Ella es una mujer que siempre se ha mantenido a mi lado, y me han apoyado". *El 16 de junio de 2016, el actor Tatsuya Fujiwara hizo un anuncio a través de su oficial club de fans que se ha convertido en padre. De acuerdo con su agencia, el nombre, el sexo, la fecha de nacimiento del bebé, u otra información personal no se dará a conocer al público. Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Fanclub Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Fujiwara_Tatsuya1.jpg Fujiwara_Tatsuya2.jpg Fujiwara_Tatsuya3.jpg Fujiwara_Tatsuya4.jpg Fujiwara_Tatsuya5.jpg Fujiwara_Tatsuya6.jpg Fujiwara_Tatsuya7.jpg Fujiwara_Tatsuya8.jpg Categoría:Horipro Categoría:JActor